


Stronger

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i threw away the realism at the end but, it's cute, my song lyrics are shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty





	

Guang Hong missed Leo. He missed the sight of Leo, the sound of Leo's voice, the feel of Leo's arms around him. He missed everything. But, most importantly, he missed his chance to tell Leo how he felt. He wanted more than anything to tell Leo the truth: that he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with him. But he couldn't find the words before he ran out of time.

Not only this, but he was scared he'd lose Leo if he admitted how he felt. What if Leo didn't feel the same? What if it made things awkward between them? That was the last thing he wanted.But this hurt. It hurt to be in love with his best friend who lived thousands of miles away, who he only saw in person a few times a year. What could he do, though? He was already on the flight back to China, and it wasn't like he could just turn the plane around and go back to America.

He thought of what they could have done, if he'd confessed, if Leo felt the same. They could have gone on dates. They could have held hands and cuddled on the couch until they both fell asleep. He thought of the soft, sweet kisses they could have shared and how much he still wanted them.

But it was too late now.

Who knew how long it would be until they saw each other again? Until he had another chance?

He couldn't shake this feeling of regret for the whole duration of the flight. When he fell asleep about halfway through, he dreamed of Leo, and woke up crying. He'd never known heartache this bad.

When he finally got home, it was all he could do to hold onto the hoodie Leo had given him and lay in bed.

-

Across the world, Leo was having similar regrets. The love of his life had stayed with him for a month and he hadn't said a thing. Longing looks and wishful thinking didn't get you anywhere when you were too afraid to say anything. He felt like an idiot.

His fear, however, was that he would confess and Guang Hong wouldn't feel the same, and the rest of their month would have been awkward. Or would Guang Hong have left? He didn't want to think about it.

So he didn't think. He got up and did something. He sat down at his piano and played until he was playing how he felt. He wrote lyrics. He recorded it.

He had a whole folder of songs he wrote like this on both his phone and his laptop. Some he had shared with friends, but others he had kept to himself. He thought about sharing this one. He had a better idea.

He looked at the clock to judged whether now would be a bad time to text Phichit. It wasn't.

_I'm about to do something really stupid._

_oh no._  
_leo what is it._

_I'm going to pull a Viktor Nikiforov._

_HOLY SHIT_  
_...i'm going to china i can't miss this._

 _No I might not want this documented_  
_wait how did you know I'm going to china?_

_where else would you be going? everyone knows you love guang hong. ((except guang hong))_

  
_Am I that obvious??_

 _yes!!!!_  
_and before you ask, yes guang hong is that oblivious._

Wow, Leo thought. He threw a suitcase together and booked the soonest flight possible. This could quite possibly be the stupidest thing he would ever do, but he would never know if he never tried.

-

As soon as Leo's flight landed, he texted Guang Hong.

_What's up?_

_nm. im at a street vendor._

Leo knew where he'd be. It wasn't too far away from the airport. He rushed, hoping he wouldn't miss Guang Hong, and miss his chance.

He didn't. He arrived just as Guang Hong was leaving. "Hey!! Guang Hong!!" He called.

He'd never seen Guang Hong turn around so fast. Before he knew it, they were in each other's arms.

"Leo, what are you doing here??" Guang Hong asked.

"Pulling a Viktor. I have something to tell you." They say down on a bench. "I. Uh. Listen to this song." Leo handed his phone, along with his headphones, to Guang Hong.

Guang Hong sat silently listening to the song. His eyes widened after a moment.

_"This is all I can do,_   
_To say how much I love you._   
_Your eyes, your smile_   
_Wish you could stay for a while._   
_Longer_   
_you make me_

  1. _Stronger"_



"I didn't edit it or anything. That was the first draft. Not my best work. I wrote it in a rush and kind of a whirlwind of emotions."

"Are you trying to apologize for this? I don't care if it sucks or not. You wrote it for me, and then flew all the way to _China_ to share it. That's the sweetest, and maybe the stupidest, thing anyone will ever do for me." Guang Hong took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you."

Leo didn't say anything. He just leaned in for a kiss, and was overjoyed when he saw that Guang Hong was doing the same.

The kiss was everything that both of them had been hoping and waiting for for what seemed like such a long time. It was soft, sweet, and a relief from all of the mutual heartache.

They didn't think about what would happen afterwards. Whether Leo would go home, whether they would have to deal with a long-distance relationship. They simply thought of what was happening then. The end of heartache and the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
